


"Mary."

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Not an HLV fix, bit of Mary-verse, missing bedside scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Sherlock's first word after he wakes up, both John and Mycroft are at his side.





	

"Mary."

Mycroft turned from the window and looked towards the hospital bed. John blinked awake and muttered, "Sherlock?" He glanced up at Mycroft and left the room so he could call his wife.

"You can't tell John. I -"

"Sherlock. Let me take care of her. You, I, we both missed the obvious about her. It's my fault."

"NO." Sherlock struggled to get up, but Mycroft sat down and took his hand.

"You died tonight. On the table. I watched you flatline, Will. And then I watched you fight to come back. Brother mine. You have done enough. Let me do this for you."

Sherlock's eyes welled up but he shook his head. "He loves her. She loves him in her way. Please, Myc. I need to do this -." His fingers tightened around his brother's then he closed his eyes again.

John quietly pushed the door open and took the seat Mycroft had just vacated. "Did he tell you who did it?"

Mycroft shook his head. "No. Please stay with him? I do have pressing mattters to attend to." He nodded brusquely at the quiet form in the bed. "He - cares for you. More than he has ever cared for anyone. Keep that in mind, Dr. Watson. Good day."


End file.
